


August 1st

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, fire is exactly what's needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August 1st

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 1](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/228179.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/233509.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/16902.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/9944.html).

_The enigma of August.  
Season of dust and teenage arson._

The papers burn. Sirius watches them, intent on the tips of the dancing flames. He's so intent, in fact, that he doesn't hear Remus come up until he speaks.

"Is that it?"

"It was," Sirius says.

Remus sits next to him. The log rocks, and Sirius puts down a hand to steady himself.

"That was one owl?"

Sirius shakes his head. “Six years of owls.”

He can tell Remus wants to speak, and he doesn't even have to look over. It's the way his fingers drum on his knee and his foot bounces on the ground. But he looks anyway, watches Remus bite his lips and brush the hair from the nape of his neck.

"I'm surprised they lit," Remus says. "With all the rain."

He answers Remus's unspoken question. "I went through a million matches."

A little pink flushes Remus's cheeks. "I know you wouldn't use your wand."

"Uh-huh," Sirius says.

He looks back at the fire.

"Your parents are gits," Remus says. "You know that."

Sirius gives a harsh laugh. He shakes with it, as if it's burning him from the inside out. It's only when Remus puts his hand over Sirius's that the laughter stops.

"I'll never leave," Remus whispers.

They sit until the papers burn to cinders, then go out completely.


End file.
